


On the List: Crowley's Chair

by Nymphalis_antiopa



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Angst and Porn, Crowley's Flat (Good Omens), Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Fanart, Gloves, Latex, M/M, NSFW Art, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:53:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25077931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nymphalis_antiopa/pseuds/Nymphalis_antiopa
Summary: Illustration for Chapter 10 of "Closed Set" by racketghost; the moment in which Crowley's experience abruptly changes from uncomfortable and awkward to very pleasurable, indeed.Content warning:full frontal nudity
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 119





	On the List: Crowley's Chair

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Closed Set](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23320960) by [racketghost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/racketghost/pseuds/racketghost). 



“Still good?”

He can hear Aziraphale ask it in the softest of voices, somewhere between his thighs. It’s a ridiculous question— he isn’t sure in what universe his reactions could be interpreted as _not good._

"Good,” he exhales, and it is suddenly easier to close his eyes in the midst of good sensation. “More.” 

_________________________________________________________________________


End file.
